The invention relates to a control apparatus of a power steering system for a motor vehicle.
In the prior art, systems have already been proposed that enable control or power assistance of the rotation of steerable wheels in response to effort by the driver exerted on the steering wheel mounted on the steering column.
Until now, the power assist has most often been controlled by detecting the torque exerted on the steering column by the driver.
In particular, assemblies that enable measurement of the torque exerted have been proposed.
Such systems require that the steering column include either dual shafts, or a torsion shaft at one point, the difference in rotational angles between the two parts of the steering column being a measure of the torque exerted.
Such systems increase the price of power steering considerably and prevent these provisions from being adopted for vehicles at the low end of the price range.